HARRY POTTER AND THE SILVER WITCH OF RAVENCLAW
by Darkhowlingharrypotter
Summary: WHAT IF HARRY POTTER HAD TAKEN DIFFERENT A RAVENCLAW SLIVER HAIRED VIOLET EYED DEMON GIRL NAMED LISA BLOOD AS HIS DATE TO THE YULE BALL AND SHE TAPPED INTO HIS DARKER SIDE ON THE WAY TO BEING IN CONTROL AND GOING DARK AND GREY AS HE DIVES DEEPER INTO THIS DEMON MISSTRESS AND HER WAYS OF DARKNESS.
1. Chapter 1

anything harry potter does not belong to me except my oc

chapter 0 the price for a date for the yule ball

harry potter was draw into the craziness of the triwizard tournmamer and now comes his right now problem with this date for the ball. he had planed on asking cho but shes goeing with another guy. so here my current dilemma with this riddle i got from the girl named lisa i ask to the ball .

flashback this morming

harry potter was walking when he notice a odd but beautiful strand of silver hair waveing in teh wind with a grin attached. harry potter walk up to her to ask what she was grining and looking at when she turn around and nlshed embarassingly when harrys emerald green eyes look into hers but were moveing over her rather impressive breast that she was rather proud of. soon she regained her poker face as she guessed what harry wanted from the rumors she had heard about him looking for a date for the yule ball and she hoped he was going to ask her because of her little cursh on him because who would not crush on such a good guy. lisa tured to harry potter as he gained a layer of red on his face as he spoke. (i was woudering if you would like to go to the ball with me harry potter ask with a smile and kind of a grin. as lisa the usaually composed ravenclaw was red in the face with her head thinking he would be the perfect blood mate for her demon side of her bloodline since he seems to be full of lust and wanting also that power hes radiating hot she thought with layers in her skirt get wet in her navers as she thought over her way from her demon blood to answer . soon enough lisa answer yes but you have to answer a riddle and if you answer it you can have a little treat including me her demon side joked out off her sweet lips to which her ask for the riddle with lust in his eyes like he was possessed and curious as she the riddle slipped off her tongue ( what is someing that is not not be food but someing silver and its on me.

flash back ended

itwas now dinner and harry had his answer as he walk with everyone in the hall looking at himlike he

WAS THE NEXT DARK LORD AS H EWALK TO THE RAVENCLAW TABBLE WHERE LISA WAS TO HICH LISA TURNED AND WINK HER VOLET EYES TO HIM ASH ANSWER YOUR HAIR TO WHICH SHE SMILE AND HANED HIM A MESSAGE ON PAPER. WHICH READ

THE NOTE

DEAR HARRY YOU HAVE ANSWER CORRECT SO BE READY FOR THE BEST NIGHT EVER WITH ME AT THE YULE BALL AND WEAR THE CLOTHES I WILL DRIVER TO YOU.

NEXT TIME

COULD THIS LISA GET ANY MORE HOTER AND THE DAY BEFORE THE YULE BALL ALSO DUMBLEDORE MAKES PLANS FOR BREAKING UP THEIR DATE WITH MOLLY WEASLEY!


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own harry potter but i wish i could and my oc are mine

chapter 1 shoping for the yule ball / dumbledores ploting?

harry potter was walking out of the secert room of requirement to meet lisa to talk about the outfits for the yula ball but as he walk out his great nemnesis draco malfoy who fastly pull his wand and send a spelled snake harrys way to which harry quickly pull his wand and yell ( tame blood} which cause the snake to turn to a pool of blood. dacro malfoy paled as he saw the effects of the spell as harry pointed his wand draco just stood shock that his nemnesis was using blood magic and begin to run as harry just grin evily (that dark book called lit blood is such a bad influence me harry thought as he saw lisa down the hall. lisa saw harry approaching her as she turned around so they could speak about their shoping trip and when to go? harry blushed as he saw lisa cute grin as open his mouth lisa spoke first asking if they could go to ram cloth shop down in the village to which harry said ok to as he walk with her out of the castle anyway since it sunday they should have a good time looking for a outfit for the yule ball.

a mean while in dumbdores office

dumbdores was dealing with molly weasley and planing harry break up with that lisa girl while molly weasley was ploting to get harry with her sweet daughter ginny weasley.

/sorry for the short ploting scene but i am not very good with wrteing weasley or dumbdore.

back to harry and lisa

lisa and harry were in rams cloth trying on until they find a silver dress which matched lisaes hair and hair find dress robess to matched his eyes so they payed the shop keeper as they begin walking back to the castle as ron came up to harry looking for a fight and chellage him to a duel.

/chliffhager/

next time

harry duels ron and lisa spys on dumdore.


End file.
